Bar Time
by Rozz
Summary: Just another short marshmellow. I hope you guys like it. I don't own anything! GSR


A/N- Okay, this is kinda like Living Legend (I think that's the one. I am getting a little rusty) with Nick and Catherine's outing with John Mayer (right? Man, I'm off my game) A little twisted, so, whatever. Just enjoy and review.

Nick and Catherine stood at the bar ordering their drinks.

"You think Grissom'll show?" Nick asked.

"Probably not if he thinks he has to dance," Catherine joked.

Little did they know that outside the bar, Grissom was a little more than a little nervous.

A certain brunette smiled at him, "It'll be fine." She had a little bit of fear in her eyes too, but pushed over it, picking up her chin before pushing through the doors.

Grissom was a little put off by the loud music and sudden choas. Sara reached out to his elbow, gently holding it as they both looked around.

"Look," She pointed out, "they're already dancing."

"Probably thought I wouldn't come," Grissom smirked. She smiled back.

"I'll go over there and see what they think about me coming, why don't you get something for us to drink and head over when it looks okay?" Grissom asked. Sara nodded and headed towards a less crowded portion of the bar. Grissom braced himself before walking to the floor.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" He said a little louder than the music.

"Gil! I didn't think you would come!" Catherine let go of Nick to give Grissom a hug. He, of course, felt just a little awkward.

"Hey, Griss, what's up?" Nick asked.

"It's a little loud in here."

"No it's not, come on, you want to dance?" Catherine asked.

"I actually brought someone with me. I hope you don't mind. I had already planned to spend some time with her, but she wanted me to come-"

"She?"

Grissom looked at Nick oddly, "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, no, nothing, I just thought it would be a colleage of yours or something. Gonna talk about bugs on the weekend and all. I'm gonna shut up now." Nick decided as Grissom just kept staring at him.

"You look nice, she dress you?" Catherine asked, looking Grissom's figure up and down. He was in a nice black shirt and pants.

"Contrary to your beliefs, I can dress myself Catherine."

"Oh, come on now, you know I was not insinuating anything. Just making small talk."

"Oh, well you look good also."

The stood there.

Catherine broke the lack of conversation, "Well, where is she?"

"I don't know, she was supposed to be getting drinks," Grissom turned around to scan the bar. Sara wasn't anywhere. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh," Grissom turned to see Sara with two beers in her hand. He took one from her, "Thank you."

"Always the gentleman," Sara smiled at him. She then turned to look at Nick and Catherine, as did Grissom.

"Sara? What's going on here?" Nick asked.

Catherine turned to Grissom, "Did you get your head out of the microscope without tellling me?"

"Well, I'm here aren't I?"

"Oh my god. Gil! Wait, I need a drink," Catherine held up her hand and plowed to the bar.

Sara turned to Nick, "So?"

Nick looked around uncomfortably, before turning back, "Well, I'm happy for you guys," he gave a little half smile. He gave her a little hug and shook Grissom's hand before they headed towards the bar to find Catherine.

They got a little booth and all squeezed in.

"So, who else knows about this?" Catherine asked.

"Brass. And our neighbors."

"Brass! I knew he was hiding something with his little smirks. And your neighbors? So you guys live together."

"We have a flat," Grissom explained while Sara picked at the label on her bottle.

"And a dog," Sara pitched in.

"Damn, why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" Nick asked.

"Department policies and everything."

"Well, I'm glad. Everyone deserves someone," Catherine sighed.

After a pause in the conversation, Grissom led Sara out to the dance floor at the start of a slower song. They swayed and rocked and twirled while the other two watched for a little bit before joining them.

Before the night everyone was laughing and joking around. As Grissom had been the one who had drunken the least, he was elected the driver for the evening.

After everyone had piled into his car, he started to drive to Catherine's. Before they had reached the destination, though, they had dialed and prank called almost everyone, including one of Nick's old girlfriends whose number he had left in his phone.

After dropping off Nick and Catherine, our favorite couple headed home to their awaiting flat and boxer themselves.

SDDDDDDDDDDD

The next morning everyone reported to duty a little bit groggy.

"Hey, guys, how you doing this morning?" Greg asked, taking a swing of his coffee as he headed into the room.

"Fine, Greg, do you have any coffee?" Catherine groaned.

"Oh, so what, no jokes right now? What happened to 'Two men are approaching each other on a sidewalk. Both are dragging their right foot as they walk. As they meet, one man looks at the other knowingly, points to his foot and says, ''Vietnam, 1969.'' The other points his thumb behind him and says, ''Dog crap, 20 feet back.''' You guys had me laughing last night."

"Glad we could be so accomodating. How about paying us back with some coffee?"

Greg smiled, and gladly started a pot of his coveted brew. 


End file.
